1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reciprocating internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention is a poppet valve system for an opposed piston engine configuration, in which each piston pair shares a common combustion chamber and operates two mutually opposed crankshafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of the opposed piston engine, i.e., an engine configuration in which the two pistons of each piston pair drive mutually opposed crankshafts disposed to the outboard sides of the engine with the two pistons having facing crowns defining a single combustion chamber therebetween, has been known for some time. A problem with such engines is the provision of suitable valving for the introduction of intake charges and the disposal of the exhaust gases from the combustion chamber. As this type of engine has no cylinder head per se, it is not possible to place poppet type valves in the cylinder head as is done conventionally in the vast majority of reciprocating internal combustion engines.
Accordingly, numerous variations on piston port, sleeve valve, and other valve principles have been applied to such opposed piston engines. Many of these principles are not adaptable to the Otto cycle, i.e., four-stroke cycle, spark ignition reciprocating internal combustion engine. Those valve principles that have been adapted for use with Otto cycle opposed piston engines have generally suffered certain inefficiencies due to the valve configuration. The conventional poppet type valve as used in the overwhelming majority of reciprocating internal combustion engines, has found such widespread use primarily due to the efficiencies provided by this type of valve mechanism.
Thus, a valve system for opposed piston engines solving the aforementioned problems is desired.